


Still

by MooseFeels



Series: In the Garden of Your Love [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Mild Angst, Teenage Castiel, gardener!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy who wants to stay, theboy who always goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

Castiel's out of his shirt and on top of him- not too an unusual position, really- when he murmurs, "Gabriel is back."

"Your brother?" Dean asks in response.

Castiel answers by nodding roughly against Dean's collarbone. The motion scratches against his skin.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Dean answers. "Stay."

They are whispering- the beaded curtain dividing the bedroom from the space where Sam is sleeping on the couch does not do much to block noise. 

Sam, as it happens, is every bit as brilliant and funny and kind as Castiel was told by Dean. Dean seems more relaxed around him, too. 

"He'll worry," Castiel answers. "He'd be furious if he knew I was gone." 

Dean sighs, shifts his weight a bit, and smells Castiel's hair. He smiles. "I should put in more bergamot," he chuckles. 

"Do you want to run away?"  Castiel asks.

"Pardon?" Dean replies. He is as graceful as he can be, whispering and surprised.

"Run away," Castiel repeats. He lets his warm hand settle over Dean's pulse. "Do you ever want to run away?" He nests his head further into Dean's collarbone. "It's all any of them ever do to me. Gabriel just comes back when he's out of money. They all just run away and I have to stay and be the good one. " 

"I grew up running away," Dean answers. It's not that great. Get to be kind of tired of it after a while." He holds Castiel close.  

"I don't want to run away from you," Castiel clarifies. "I want to run away with you." 

Dean kisses the top of Castiel's head.

They fall asleep together.


End file.
